I Need a New Brain
I Need a New Brain is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Devious tries to steal Sniffles' brain to make himself smarter. Roles Starring *Devious *Sniffles Featuring *Splendid *Freezy *Lessy *Trippy *Hippy Appearances *Lumpy *Buddy *Rocky *Spoke *Generic Tree Friends Plot At the carnival, numerous HTFs ride a ferris wheel. Devious stops the ride, leaving everyone stuck in it. Luckily, Splendid shows up in the nick of time and saves the riders. After putting them on the ground, he puts Devious in the ferris wheel and makes it move so fast that it sends him flying. Having landed safely in a bouncy castle, Devious wonders why his plans keep failing. Then he sees Sniffles studying nearby, and he gets an idea: Steal Sniffles' brain. Devious sets up his first trap. He sets a frozen slushie stand and calls Sniffles over for a drink. It is revealed that Devious put a potion in the drink to give Sniffles such a bad brain freeze that his brain will pop out. However, Sniffles leaves as he is on a diet. Freezy comes and grabs a drink, leading her brain to pop out instead. Next, Lumpy the carny is seen at a roller coaster. Sniffles and several other characters get on board, and soon the ride takes off. On the ground, Devious aims a gun at Sniffles and shoots out a robotic claw. Sniffles gets sick and vomits, luckily ducking the claw. One seat behind, Lessy is targeted by the claw, which rips out her brain through her scar. Devious facepalms at his missed aim. Devious makes one more attempt: he builds a funhouse laden with traps. Sniffles, along with Trippy and Hippy, walk into the funhouse. Inside, Sniffles bumps into a mirror, causing his glasses to fall off. As he wanders blindly, Trippy looks at his reflections. He sees an evil-looking reflection of himself which surprisingly pops out of the mirror, grabs his head and pulls it off. Hippy goes down a slide, which contains a saw in it. Out of the slide comes Hippy's brain and other parts. Devious chuckles from the screams, when Sniffles walks out of the funhouse alive and finds his glasses. Devious in angered by his failure and stomps around. Suddenly, Sniffles slips on a spilled slushie and cracks his head open, revealing his brain. Inside a tent, Devious puts on a helmet attached to Sniffles' brain. He activates the machine and slowly gains Sniffles' knowledge. When it stops, Devious is finally a genius. On the other side of the tent, Lumpy sees the suction cup around Sniffles' brain and puts it on his head. This causes the machine to take away Devious' smarts, making him as stupid as Lumpy. As the episode ends, moose antlers pop out of Devious' head, impaling and killing him. Meanwhile, Lumpy laughs evilly, as he has been given Devious' personality. In a post-credits scene, Splendid and Spoke enter the funhouse built by Devious. Spoke looks in a mirror and sees a reflection of himself, which starts strangling him. Moral "Those who think are smart are stupid" Deaths #Freezy's brain pops out of her head. #A robotic claw pulls Lessy's brain out from her scar. #Trippy's head is removed by his evil reflection. #Hippy is cut to pieces by a saw in a slide. #Sniffles head cracks open. #Devious dies when moose antlers impale the sides of his head. #Spoke was possibly stangled to death, though it is possible that Splendid saved him (debatable). Trivia *This is the second episode to have a scene after the credits. The first being Clause for Concern. *Sniffles died the same way he did in the HTF Break Moppin Up. *Rocky and Buddy were seen on the ferris wheel about to kiss. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 14 Episodes